Apocalypse
by Spongyllama
Summary: LJ. "Once, someone – Sirius Black – told me that the day I fell for James Potter is the day the world ends. The apocalypse. Judgment day. Great. Well, Sirius, steal all of Lupin's chocolate while you can." Oneshot. Please review.


So, anyone happen to figure that I specifically uploaded this on March 27th? :D.

Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I won't pretend to.

_**Apocalypse**_

I think sometimes, you never really know what you used to think of someone years ago, like _exactly_ what your opinion of them was. One could say when they're twelve that they think someone is annoying, and be best friends when they're sixteen. A little kid could have a crush and think that person is repulsive a few years later. A student could think poorly of their teacher, but later on realize that that particular teacher was influential and could give important ties to jobs the student wants.

Don't think I'm giving you a psychology lesson, because I'm not. But what I just said is true. I should know.

I'm not really any different. That certain boy...that one I told I'd rather date the giant squid than him? The one I pushed into a lake in sixth year, telling him he'd have to ask the squid's permission to date me because of that? And the one who showered me in roses every Valentine's Day since fourth year, which I thought was repulsive and that he was just trying to show off his "coolness?" Well, him saying my name gives my stomach pleasant flutters now, I'm afraid. Yes, I've gone to the Dark side.

…

Well, I should word that better. The Dark side is where I lost my old best friend to, and I know they would never accept a Muggle-born like me – not as though I'd want to join anyway but – damn it, that's not the point.

The point is, he makes me squirm in my chair even if he's thirty feet away.

Oh and mind you, if he still decided to shower me in roses on Valentine's Day, I wouldn't mind so much anymore.

Although, I'm not entirely sure if those flutters are always him, or if I just ate too much chocolate before they occurred.

I can't help it – when Sirius steals Lupin's chocolate, you know you have to eat it before Lupin finds out about it and steals it back.

But Remus Lupin really knows where to get his chocolate. He might as well have it imported from Belgium or Switzerland. Yum.

...

But there's still one thing sticking to the back of my mind –

Once, someone – Sirius Black – told me that the day I fell for James Potter is the day the world ends. The apocalypse. Judgment day.

Great.

Well, Sirius, steal all of Lupin's chocolate while you can, because I don't think it's going to be around much longer.

"You know, Evans," Black had said to me one day after James had left me standing in a hallway with my face flushed in the way it never used to be, "The day you fall for James Potter will be the day Remus Lupin throws all his chocolate in the Black Lake and Slughorn donates all his crystallized pineapple to a charity."

I remember throwing him a look. "Your point?"

"It'll be the apocalypse."

I raised my eyebrow at him, probably trying to coolly hide my James-induced blush in a manner that really was no better than Black's own naturally arrogant attitude. Then I remember him smirking and walking in the direction that James had walked, accidentally-on-purpose brushing my shoulder with his own and whispering, "I say you let it happen. The world's going to hell anyway," and walking away as if nothing had happened, leaving me standing there, just a little perplexed.

–

Clever, Black. Oh, how clever you must think you are, getting Remus to throw all his chocolate in the lake like that. Mind you, he did have a very odd expression when he did it, almost like he was trying not to sob dryly – or it might have been a furious face, trying to cover up. Couldn't tell – but the point was he threw all that precious chocolate in the lake. And I know this wasn't a generous act to the merpeople, because Remus Lupin does not give up his chocolate for anything. Or any_one_.

I heard he even has a few Muggle padlocks in his room that he charmed so the other Marauders couldn't get into his stash....

But again, that's not the point.

Either Black was behind this, or Lupin is trying to go through some sort of rehabilitation....

Wait, do they have those in the Wizarding world?

* * *

Now he's done it. Black was right! The world is ending! Slughorn bounded up to us in his odd walrus-on-land kind of manner, proclaiming, "Sorry, sorry, just giving away the rest of my crystallized pineapple to the Hufflepuffs. They acted like they really needed a charity or something...."

I couldn't help but notice that he was sweating slightly when he said this, and was trying to avoid all our surprised gazes....

Well, Black, I guess that leaves one more thing, one more step before the world combusts...although you could say that's already happened....

* * *

So maybe it's the apocalypse. Maybe somehow the world is just going to combust before Muggle scientists have a chance to wonder how they didn't predict it. Maybe Earth is hurtling towards the sun and everyone else in the world is too oblivious to notice. Maybe somehow lava is going to cover Hogwarts and the rest of Scotland and we're all going to die a horribly hot, burning death. Or maybe Voldemort's going to infiltrate Dumbledore's forces and we're just going to die that way. But I suppose if the fate of our world is depended on how I feel towards James...then the earth will be exploding pretty soon.

…

You know, I think I'm going to go spend the rest of my life with him, because it might not be very long.

Although if it isn't the apocalypse...you know, I don't think I'll mind.


End file.
